gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Grand Theft Auto IV
¿? Em...que paso con Looking for that special someone? -- 17:29 10 dic 2007 (UTC) Historia muy larga... *Creo que la historia debería ser un breve resumen, y que la que hay ahora debería estar en el artículo de Niko Bellic. ¿Que les parece? 18:33 24 jun 2008 (UTC) :Me parece bien 19:02 24 jun 2008 (UTC) :Rayos, eso me parece muy poquito ¿No? Digo si, tal vez me excedi un poco en la historia, pero borraron casi todo ¿han visto el articulo del San Andreas? Recortarlo, si, pero no dejarlo vacio. --Killer Lady 21:55 24 jun 2008 (UTC) :*No te preocupes, no fue borrado. Se pasó a Niko Bellic, y lo ahí se pasó a aquí. Puedes expandirlo un poco, pero que no sea demasiado grande. Si, ya se lo de San Andreas, también habría que achicarlo, y mucho. 22:02 24 jun 2008 (UTC) :*Ya bueno, a ver si entendi, un resumen de la historia, chiquito, y el art debe tratar mas sobre los detalles tecnicos del juego y todo eso, y no de la historia en si ¿asi sería?. Y en todo caso ¿no se tendria que borrar ya la informacion de los trailers y acomodarlos en otro lado, en otra sección? de ser asi, ahora mismo me pondría a trabajar(ahora que tengo aun ' mas' tiempo libre) --Killer Lady 22:13 24 jun 2008 (UTC) *Lo que debe haber en este artículo es... como lo diría... un resumen de cada aspecto. Un resumen de la historia, de los trailers, del multiplayer, de los controles, en fin, de todo un poco, con varios links a los artículos expandidos, para lo cual está la plantilla: IV. Saludos 22:32 24 jun 2008 (UTC) Tal vez se podría hacer un artículo aparte para la historia... no sé. Aunque yo, que no soy nadie, pienso que la historia debe ser tan larga como debe serlo. Por ejemplo, en Godfather the game, una wikia en la que escribo, es larga... David 23:21 24 jun 2008 (UTC) :*Toda opinión cuenta. Lo de la historia... mira, en cada GTA la historia se basa siempre o casi siempre en el protagonista, por lo que la historia de éste, es la historia del juego, y no tendría mucho sentido tenerla dos veces. 00:46 25 jun 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno, desde ese punto de vista tiene razón, GTA IV es sólo sobre Niko Bellic... En cambio en el Padrino, la historia involucra muchos personajes. David 18:46 25 jun 2008 (UTC) Historia Me he tomado la libertad de poner en el apartado "Historia" el resumen que sale en la carátula del juego. Creo que deberíamos hacer eso en todos los arts. de cada juego. Discutidlos y si cambiais de idea, deshacerlos . -- 11:49 14 nov 2009 (UTC) GTA IV en PSP Oye GTA IV no se podría decicir que esta en PSP debido a que la PSP se sincroniza con la PS3 y se "pasan" cosas una de ellas podría ser GTA IV. saludos 16:56 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Manubrio de las motocicletas Aquí en las características dice que el manubrio se mueve junto con la llanta pero eso no es cierto...esto ocurre hasta TLAD NO en GTA IV "normal"....no me tomo la libertad de corregirlo ya que como todos sabemos los administradores deshacen los cambios....sean para bien o para mal pero bueno ya que...espero un "administrador" lea esto y lo cambie. --як 17:18 30 jun 2010 (UTC) GTA IV con bajas configuraciones ¿Funciona GTA IV aunque no tenga los requisitos que pide? Esque yo tengo una tarjeta grafica de 64 MB Y un procesador Pentium IV ¿Funcionaria? 01:57 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Esta página es para discutir como se puede mejorar el artículo. Para estas preguntas puedes decirle a otro. Por otro lado ¿¡dices que tienes una tarjeta de 64 MB de RAM!? revisa bien, ¡no pude ser tan antigua!, porque con eso no te andaría ni GTA III. --JuanGTA 02:06 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Falta de respeto a la tercera generación Hola amigos de gta wiki, yo al comparar este genial juego note una cosa... que era una falta de respeto a todos los que hiceron/jugamos esta generacion, al no incluir a la liberty city tradicional y por no relacionarlo con otros juegos Nicolas Rebello (discusión) 20:03 19 feb 2013 :Mmm, creo que estás equivocado. No hay falta de respeto alguna. Pusieron una nueva ciudad mucho mejor. ¿O acaso tu quisieras tener la misma ciudad una y otra vez? -- 20:23 19 feb 2013 (UTC)